


Love Is An Open Door

by elysianaurora



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Fluff, Happy, Love, M/M, they deserve happy, this is really short and completely random
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-18
Updated: 2019-08-18
Packaged: 2020-09-07 03:44:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20302921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elysianaurora/pseuds/elysianaurora
Summary: The morning after their wedding, Mickey wakes up with certain expectations of a lazy day in bed that’s immediately postponed by his extra jolly dancing husband who doesn’t know what sleeping in is.





	Love Is An Open Door

**Author's Note:**

> This is completely random! I woke up with this idea and literally wrote it before getting out of bed this morning. But either way it’s fun and I love. Fluff is my only way of surviving the wait until November. 
> 
> Also as adult as I am I think Frozen is a really fucking great movie😂 either way here is what I think is the perfect equation:
> 
> Dorky happy Ian + Mickey pretending he hates it = insanely cute Gallavich. 
> 
> Enjoy ♥️

It was like Mickey was dead to the world, snuggled beneath their crisp white bed sheets with his head and arms tucked under his pillow. Soft snores emitted from him as his chest rose and fell rhythmically. He wasn’t dreaming. He was just so fucking hungover from the night before that even though his brain was slowly waking up his body felt sore and heavy like lead. All his senses started coming to him all at once. The sun peaking through their window blinds stinging the bare skin on his back. The smell of fresh soap like someone had just taken a shower. The piercing headache that radiated through his temples. The loud knocking of pans in the next room over while the sound that Mickey undoubtedly deemed as Ian singing bellowed throughout the apartment. 

“_ All my life has been a series of doors in my face. _ _ And then suddenly I bump into you _” Mickey groaned at the sound of his fiancé...wait no...his husband singing as loud as his lungs would allow him to. 

They’re supposed to sleep in, then Ian is supposed to wake up first and then wake Mickey up with some soft tender morning sex. Well at least that’s what Mickey was hoping for but from the sounds in the kitchen he wasn’t getting exactly what he’d hoped for for his honeymoon. 

“_ I've been searching my whole life to find my own place And maybe it's the party talking or the chocolate fondue. But with you. But with you _ ” there was no doubt that Ian’s voice sounded filled with joy and extra chipper but Mickey couldn’t seem to find a fuck to give when he finally raised his head from under the pillow to see the clock only read _ 7:13 am _

“What the fuck?” He groaned, letting his head fall against his pillow again and willing his ears to blank out the sounds of his husband’s particularly good mood. _ Who the fuck gets up at 7:13 the morning after their wedding? _

“_ And it's nothing like I've ever known before! Love is an open door! Love is an open door! Love is an open door! _” Mickey realised at that moment that there was no way in hell he could possibly ignore the ecstatic redhead. He rolled over onto his back, letting his eyes adjust to the bright natural light of their room. Taking in the sight of the night before. Black suits were strewn about the room while a white shirt hung from the corner of the wardrobe, presumably where one of them had thrown it the night before in a rush to get to warm skin.

The memories start coming back to him, as he laid enveloped in their sheets that still smelled like them and the pillow next to his face that had his husband scent lingering deep within its fibres. He let his hands roam down his chest pressing at just the right places where he knew pink and purple blotches stained his skin. He could almost feel Ian’s lips from the night before cascading down his chest until it got low enough to make him squirm and beg for more. The thoughts alone were enough to get him worked up and Mickey chastises the man in the next room for not being in bed still to help him take care of his morning wood. 

Reluctantly he sat up and ran his hand over his face, rubbing the sleep from his eyes and breathing in deeply. “_ I mean it's crazy. What? We finish each other's Sandwiches! That's what I was gonna say! _” 

“What the fuck is he singing?” Mickey muttered knowing that the song seemed extremely familiar to him. He slid off the bed and padded over to his drawer that Ian had left slightly open. He yanked a clean pair of boxers on and took a few steps before the realisation hit him. _ Why the fuck is a grown ass man singing his own rendition of a song from Frozen? And why the fuck do I know that that song is from Frozen? _ Well, he guesss he has Franny and Liam to thank for that. He rolls his eyes and heads out of the bedroom and into the kitchen to see what his other half is up to. 

The redhead is rocking what Mickey is pretty sure is his plaid boxers while he stands in front of the stove. His hips are swaying and his voice is much clearer as he throws his head back belting out the lyrics. He looks like a lunatic from where Mickey stands. Ian’s shuffling something around a pan as he sings and dances and Mickey stands in the kitchen doorway with his hands crossed over his chest as he takes in the sight. He wants to be annoyed that the redhead didn’t stick to their plans of having a honeymoon in bed. But when he looks at the pure joy on the redhead’s face he feels his annoyance dissipate and adoration settles in. 

“_ Say goodbye. To the pain of the past. We don't have to feel it anymore! Love is an open door! Love is an open door! _”

“Yeah well close it!” Mickey says startling the redhead as he chooses to feign annoyance. Ian jumps and almost yelps as he turns on his heels to see Mickey standing with eyebrows high in his hairline. The redhead’s pink lips split into a sickeningly sweet grin as he shuts the stove off and swings around the kitchen island to close the distance between him and Mickey. 

“_ Life can be so much more! With you! With you! With you! With you! Love is an open door… _” he’s no longer shouting out the lyrics. He almost whispering them as he cups the sides of Mickey’s face and beams at him. Mickey rolls his eyes for good measure as he squares his jaw. They both know he couldn’t possibly be mad but they both like to play this game anyway. 

“_ Can I say something crazy? Will you marry me? _” Ian’s whispering and his lips are only inches from Mickey’s. Mickey knows the next two lines and he knows Ian wants him to say it.

“Didn’t I already fucking ask you that? Isn’t that what that shit show was yesterday?” He grumbles instead. Ian bends his head and lays a soft kiss against Mickey’s jaw, “I know you know the words, silly.” Ian whispered between kisses. Ian knows Mickey is melting and soon enough his lips will be against that ticklish spot just beneath Mickey’s ear. “Sing it.”

Mickey stay perfectly still because he has a persona to maintain but he feels Ian inching closer to that spot that’ll totally crack him. And then Ian’s tongue is poking out from between his lips and it’s swiping just below Mickey’s ear making him erupt into involuntary laughter. “Sing it, Mick.” Ian says attacking the spot once more as his arms wrap around Mickey’s waist to keep him from getting away. 

Mickey relents soon enough and says in the driest voice he can muster up, “_ Can I say something even crazier? Yes! _”

Ian pulls back and Mickey can’t possibly keep his annoyed game up anymore. His own lips perk up into a smile and his tattooed fingers are pulling Ian’s head close enough to press their lips together, “You’re still an asshole for waking up this early.”

Ian laughed as he turned and headed back to where he’d been plating their breakfast. “Well we couldn’t afford a five star hotel in the Caribbean, so I figured the least I could do was make you a decent breakfast and then fuck you until you can’t walk.” Ian said innocently, “Eat up babe.” He said placing a full plate of food onto the table at Mickey’s seat. Mickey pushed off the door frame and made his way over grabbing Ian by the waist and pecking his lips again. 

“I better not be able to walk.” Ian laughed as he sat opposite his husband to get started in on his own meal. 

“I love you too, Mick.” 

“Why the fuck are you singing Frozen anyway?” Mickey asked as he cut into one of his pancakes.

“Franny called this morning and couldn’t stop singing it. She got it stuck in my head. Fitting though, don’t you think?” Mickey smiled knowing that Ian’s niece called to say hi to him and Ian like she did every morning since they moved out of the Gallagher house. 

“When the fuck did my life become a frozen musical?” Mickey mumbled.

“You love it.” Ian said earning him the middle finger as they both carried on eating their breakfast. 

They were silent for some time before Ian started rubbing his feet again Mickey’s beneath their tiny table. “I love you, you know that?” Ian said.

“You basically shouted it from the fucking Willis Tower yesterday . It’s safe to say the Pope probably knows.” Mickey laughed. Ian smiled as he continued rubbing his feet against Mickey’s. Mickey shoves the last bit of food into his mouth and then got up to clear the table. After he’d run water over the dishes he turned to Ian and deadpanned before heading into their bedroom, “Now get your ass in the bedroom, and let’s start this honeymoon right.” 

Ian grinned as he all but skipped to the bedroom tackling Mickey onto the bed until they were rolling around in loud laughter and soft kisses like they were both still teenagers 


End file.
